Nilotinib, 4-methyl-N-[3-(4-methyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)-5-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-3-[[4-(3-pyridinyl)-2-pyrimidinyl]amino]-benzamide, having the following formula;
is a tyrosine kinase inhibitor used for the treatment of drug-resistant chronic myelogenous leukemia (CML), and in particular, for the treatment of chronic phase and accelerated phase Philadelphia chromosome positive chronic myeloid leukemia (CML) in adult patients whose disease has progressed on or who cannot tolerate other therapies that included imatinib. Nilotinib is administrated as a hydrochloride salt in forms of capsules that are marketed in the USA and the EU under the name Tasigna®.
PCT publications WO 2007/015870 (“WO'870”) and WO 2007/015871 (“WO'871”) describe several Nilotinib salts including crystalline and amorphous forms of nilotinib free base, Nilotinib hydrochloride and Nilotinib Sulfate. The crystalline forms exist in either solvate, anhydrous or hydrate forms.
The present invention relates to the solid state physical properties of Nilotinib, 4-methyl-N-[3-(4-methyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)-5-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-3-[[4-(3-pyridinyl)-2-pyrimidinyl]amino]-benzamide, or of a salt thereof, or of a solid dispersion of Nilotinib HCl in a combination with pharmaceutically suitable excipient. These properties can be influenced by controlling the conditions under which 4-methyl-N-[3-(4-methyl-1H-imidazol-1-yl)-5-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-3-[[4-(3-pyridinyl)-2-pyrimidinyl]amino]-benzamide or a salt thereof, or of a solid dispersion of Nilotinib HCl in a combination with a pharmaceutically suitable excipient, are obtained in solid form. Solid state physical properties include, for example, the flowability of the milled solid. Flowability affects the ease with which the material is handled during processing into a pharmaceutical product. When particles of the powdered compound do not flow past each other easily, a formulation specialist must necessitate the use of glidants such as colloidal silicon dioxide, talc, starch, or tribasic calcium phosphate.
Another important solid state property of a pharmaceutical compound is its rate of dissolution in aqueous fluid. The rate of dissolution of an active ingredient in a patient's stomach fluid can have therapeutic consequences since it imposes an upper limit on the rate at which an orally administered active ingredient can reach the patient's bloodstream. The rate of dissolution is also a consideration in formulation syrups, elixirs, and other liquid medicaments. The solid state form of a compound can also affect its behavior on compaction and its storage stability.
These practical physical characteristics are influenced by the conformation and orientation of molecules in the unit cell, which define a particular polymorphic form of a substance. The polymorphic form can give rise to thermal behavior different from that of the amorphous material or another polymorphic form. Thermal behavior is measured in the laboratory by such techniques as capillary melting point, thermogravimetric analysis (“TGA”), and differential scanning calorimetry (“DSC”) and can be used to distinguish some polymorphic forms from others. A particular polymorphic form can also give rise to distinct spectroscopic properties that can be detectable by powder x-ray crystallography, solid state 13C NMR spectroscopy, and infrared spectrometry.
Generally, a crystalline solid has improved chemical and physical stability over the amorphous form, and forms with low crystallinity. Crystalline forms may also exhibit improved solubility, hygroscopicity, bulk properties, and/or flowability.
The discovery of new polymorphic forms of a pharmaceutically useful compound provides a new opportunity to improve the performance characteristics of a pharmaceutical product. It enlarges the repertoire of materials that a formulation scientist has available for designing, for example, a pharmaceutical dosage form of a drug with a targeted release profile or other desired characteristic.
There is a need in the art for new crystalline forms of nilotinib salt, specifically, HCl salt, and processes for the preparation thereof. The present invention provides new crystalline forms of Nilotinib monohydrochloride, that have favourable or improved properties such as thermal stability, dissolution, storage stability, morphology, flowability, etc.